


A Conversation in Notes

by danisanerd



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan in Heels, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Notes, i hope this is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisanerd/pseuds/danisanerd
Summary: Inspired by Phil's tweet about what was in his notes app, I wrote a short story about dan and phil having a conversation in the notes app on phil's phone. 500 words off just fluff really.





	A Conversation in Notes

**Author's Note:**

> in relation to the notes conversations, phil is italics, and dan is in bold

Phil was getting ready for a party that their manger was putting on later that night, trying to decide if he wanted to wear the shirt with the birds or one with simple shapes on it. He eventually decided on the birds, as he did love animals after all. Finally ready to go, he heads downstairs to wait for Dan to finish applying his many hair products, so they could head out. To his surprise however, Dan had beaten him downstairs and was currently trying to force a pair of sparkly heels on to his gigantic feet. He was surprised for a second, but then jokingly called out to Dan, “You know this party is just going to be standing around and talking to people right?”

Finally tugging on his last shoe, Dan called back “Of course I do! But these shoes match my jacket perfectly, I couldn’t just not wear them! I’ll be fine, I promise.” It was true, the heels did make his sparkly jacket stand out even more than it already did, but he still didn’t think that Dan would last that long without complaining that his feet hurt. “Ok, but don’t come yelling at me when your feet start crying out in pain” Phil responded, laughing. “Anyways, were going to be late, we need to head out. After all, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave right?” Dan struggled a bit standing up at first, but they made there way out the door with no issues. 

Around an hour and a half later, Dan and Phil were once again standing in the corner of the party near the food, not wanting to socialise with people any longer than necessary. Phil looked over and Dan was pacing his feet up and down constantly. He takes out his notes app on his phone and starts writing a message to Dan. 

_ you ok? _

**im fine, just tired**

_ really? It looks like your feet are hurting with the way you keep bouncing them like that _

Dan sighs before responding and handing the phone back to Phil.

**fine, you were right these heels are hurting my feet more than i expected them to**

_ I warned you about that! xD _

**yeah but i couldn’t just wear something else, plain black shoes don’t look as fashionable with this outfit!**

**also did you just use xD unironically? who are you ??**

_ yes. yes i did.  _

_ do you want you leave early though? we could just make up some story about having to edit a video for tomorrow and head out. I wouldn't mind. the food here kinda sucks anyways _

**that sounds amazing, i’m already tired of this social interaction.**

Phil chuckles as he puts his phone back into his pocket. He and dan walk around one last time to say goodbye to the few people that they knew. No one really believed their story of having to edit a video, but they were used the two being introverted at this point and no one commented on it. 

They were in the car driving back to there apartment when Dan pulled out his phone and started writing a message to Phil. 

**you’ll still massage my tired feet when we get home though right**

Phil started chuckling when he saw the message, and started to type out a reply

_ fine. your lucky i love you howell _

**thank you! and yes, I am pretty lucky <3**


End file.
